Time For Revenge
by gugigi173
Summary: Ketika lu saling ngambekan karena cemburu, artinya itu tanda cinta! Anak-anak kelas 3-E bersiap dengan pembalasan buat dua iblis! Nggak tanggung-tanggung, ketua OSIS pun diajaknya berkomplot. Sekuel dari 'Time For Love Mission'. [KaruRi-GakuMana]
**Assassination Classroom** **© Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Warning** **!** **OOC, humor maksa,** **dll.**

.

.

 **Time For Revenge**

"Oi karma, habis ini pergi ke _Game Center_ yuk!" ajak Rio waktu sekolah udah bubar. Wajahnya sumringah kayak habis dapet hadiah undian dari lotre.

"Ogah ah."

Rio cemberut ngedenger jawaban Karma. Nggak biasanya ni anak nolak ajakan gue, pikirnya.

"Napa? Tumben lo." tanya Rio penasaran.

"Gue pengen jadi anak soleh." jawab Karma enteng.

"Sangsi gue."

"Bodo ah."

Ditengah obrolan, tiba-tiba gadis berambut indigo ngedeketin mereka.

"Karma _-kun_ , maaf lama." kata gadis itu pelan.

Cewek berkacamata dan rambut dikepang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Okuda Manami? Dia terkenal sebagai cewek pendiam yang maniak kimia. Beberapa percobaannya juga udah terbukti bisa dipake buat ngelawan Koro _-sensei_ , meski lebih banyak gagalnya.

"Ahahaha, gak papa, baru 10 menit kok. Langsung aja yuk!"

Karma ketawa kikuk. Okuda naruh barang-barangnya di atas meja Karma. Beberapa lembar kertas sama dua buah pulpen. Nggak sampai semenit, dua-duanya mulai serius—kayaknya mengerjakan sesuatu. Rio yang kena kacang makin cemberut.

"Eh, gue pulang duluan aja." katanya yang udah dapet sekarung kacang.

"Ya udah, gih. Ati-ati jangan pulang kemaleman, entar diculik lagi!" kata Karma.

Niatnya sih buat bercanda, tapi nggak tau kenapa, Karma ngerasa kalo Rio nanggep serius kata-katanya.

"Kagak, gue kagak jadi maennya."

Rio ngeleos keluar kelas, ninggalin Karma sama Okuda yang ngeliat heran dia. Mampus, Rio ngambek. Karma neguk ludah ngebayangin kalo besok tu anak bakal ngediemin dia seharian.

* * *

"Kar, gue gak ngerti soal nomor 6 sampe 9, ajarin dong!"

Karma kicep. Dia nggak percaya kalo Rio bakalan nyamperin dia. Dia kira, Rio masih ngambek. _Rada_ bingung, tapi yang namanya cowok, masa bodo aja.

"Idih, yang kayak gitu aja kagak bisa." cibir Karma.

"Bacot lu. Ajarin aja napa? Ribet amat." kata Rio sewot.

"Iya deh, iya ..."

Karma nyoret-nyoret ruang kosong di sebelah soal, ngajarin si pirang cara-caranya.

"Ngerti kagak?" tanya Karma waktu dia udah selesai sama nomer 6 dan 7.

"Hum, ngerti."

Rio ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngeliatin lembaran soal. Guratan halus keliatan di jidatnya. Karma yang ngeliat guratan dan tatapan serius milik Rio, mengartikannya sebagai tanda kebingungan.

"Awas kalo nilai ulangan harian lu nanti malah jeblog!" sahut Karma galak. Rio Cuma cengegesan.

"Ya udah, sekarang nomor ter—"

"Karma _-_ _kun_."

Omongan Karma terinterupsi, di depannya berdiri gadis berkacamata.

"Okuda _-san_? Kenapa?" tanya Karma.

"Ayo ke labkim!" sahut Okuda riang. Karma sama Rio cuma bisa saling pandang.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya." jawab Okuda sambil senyam-senyum.

"Ri, gue mesti ke labkim sekarang. Nomer 9 lu tanya aja ke Nagisa. Dia udah gue ajarin kok."

Rio cemberut. Karma yang nyadar, nyubit pelan pipinya. Lumayan bro, mulus!

"Iya deh." kata Rio sambil megangin pipi kirinya.

"Ya udah. Yuk, Okuda _-san_." ajak Karma ke si rambut indigo.

"Ya."

* * *

"Karma, mama gue bikinin dua bento, katanya buat elu satu. Makan di belakang yuk!"

Karma mandang Rio yang berdiri sambil megangin dua kotak bento. Rio sendiri cuma senyum.

"Sori Ri, gue mau ke labkim. Siniin, biar entar gue makan di sana."

Karma ngejulurin tangannya, berniat minta salah satu kotak. Tapi tak sesuai yang diharapkan. Bukannya dikasih baik-baik, Rio malah ngelempar salah satu kotak bentonya ke badan si merah. Alhasil, isinya jatuh bertebaran.

Sebelum Karma sadar apa yang baru aja terjadi, Rio udah ngelengos duluan. Anak-anak kelas yang ngeliatin adegan dramatis tadi cuma bisa cengo di tempat.

"Rio! Heh, kampret!"

* * *

"Heh Ri, lu kenapa sih kemaren?! Gue jadi ganti baju gara-gara lu!"

Karma jalan menghampiri si pirang yang baru masuk kelas. Kebetulan aja Karma datang agak awal hari ini. Katanya sih gegara sebel sama kejadian kemaren, jadi nggak tahan pengen cepet-cepet nyegat Si Rio.

"Bodo." kata Rio cuek. Dia berdiri dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Heh!"

Teriakan Karma nggak didengernya—atau pura-pura nggak didenger. Karma mencak-mencak di tempat.

"Kenapa sih dia?" gumam Karma kesel.

"Karma _-kun_ , kalian lagi berantem ya?" tanya Kayano yang ngeliatin mereka berdua sejak Rio masuk kelas.

"Tau tuh anak, lagi PMS kali."

* * *

"Ri, kemaren gue liat elu jalan bareng sama si Asano. Apaan nih? Lu jadi deket sama si lipan hah?" tanya Karma kayak lagi interogasi.

"Bukan urusan elu."

Rio ngunyah lagi rotinya. Hari ini dia nggak bawa bekal, jadi terpaksa jajan dulu sebelum naek gunung tadi pagi.

"Heh, lu ngambek ya?" tanya Karma.

"Siapa yang ngambek? Elunya aja yang sensitif!"

Rio masih cemberut, Karma jadi kebingungan sama kata-katanya.

"Hah? Bukannya elu yang sensitif?" tanya Karma polos.

"Terserah!"

* * *

"Woy, lu nyuekin gue terus. Ngomong napa?" tanya Karma putus asa. Udah seharian si pirang keliatan ngambek ke dia.

"Gue gak nyuekin elu."

"Yeee, gue yang ngerasa keles. Ngomong, lu ngambek karena gue kan?" tanya Karma lagi. Rio nggak ngegubris, sebaliknya, dia malah beresin barang-barangnya karena udah waktunya pulang.

"Ri!" teriak Karma frustasi.

"Okeh, gue jujur gue ngambek. Gue kesel sama lu!"

Wajahnya cantiknya udah merah karena marah.

"Terus salah gue a—"

"Karma _-kun_."

' _Shit, kenapa mesti sekarang sih?'_

"Hm, Okuda _-san_? Kenapa?" tanya Karma ke Okuda.

"Masih ... dua bab lagi lho." jawabnya pelan.

"Oh iya, sekarang aja kita kela—Rio! Kemana lu?"

"Gue mau pulang!"

"Heh!"

Dipanggil berapa kalipun, Rio nggak berbalik. Karma cuma ngeliatin kepergian si pirang, sebelum dia lanjut urusan sama Okuda.

* * *

Karma nggak tahan lagi, udah tiga hari Rio nyuekin dia gegara ngambek. Karma tahu dia penyebabnya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Karma nggak tau apa salahnya. Karma mutusin buat ngomong sama Rio sepulang sekolah.

"Arrgh, gue gak tahan lagi Ri! Lu ngambek gara-gara apa sih?! Gue juga jadi makin sering liat lu sama si lipan! Di gedung utama! Gue kira lu balik, ternyata malah sama dia!" teriak Karma ngeluarin unek-uneknya.

"Emang apa hubungannya sama lu?!" tanya Rio yang sebel tiba-tiba kena sembur.

"Ya ada lah! Gue temen deket lu dijauhin, lah dia yang orang luar malah deket-deket sama lu! Kan kagak logis!" kata Karma geregetan.

"Lu sendiri! Dikit-dikit Okuda! Ini-itu Okuda! Emang Okuda itu pacar lu apa?!"

"Gue cuma bantuin Okuda _-san_ belajar! Seminggu lagi dia ikut O2SN!"

"Terus kenapa harus elu?!"

"Ya mana gue tau! Salahin aja Koro-sensei. Lagian lu juga sama si ketua OSIS sialan itu lagi apel 'kan?!"

"Hah?! Gue cuma gantiin tugas Isogai sebagai ketua kelas! Dia kan gak sekolah, lagi sakit!"

Karma sama Rio udah ngos-ngosan, cape debat sambil teriak-teriak.

"Kenapa harus sama elu?!" tanya Karma setelah narik nafas.

"Ya mana gue tau! Salahin tako itu!"

"Gue gak percaya! Pokonya gue gak terima kalo lu masih aja pergi ke gedung utama!"

"Gue juga gak terima! Mending kita gak usah ngomong lagi." kata Rio nggak mau kalah.

"Bodo. Paling-paling entar elu mewek gara-gara kangen gue." ucap Karma sambil melerin lidah.

"Yeee, siapa bilang?! Elu tuh, yang bakalan loncat dari tebing gara-gara baper dicuekin gue terus!" Rio gibarin rambut panjangnya.

"Bo-do."

"Hmp!"

* * *

Bahkan hingga keesokan harinya pun, duo merah-kuning itu masih nggak saling ngomong. Kalo kemaren-kemaren Karma yang bingung karena Rio ngambek, sekarang dia juga ikut-ikutan ngambek. Intinya, mereka lagi ngambekan. Duh, kayak orang pacaran aja.

"Rio." Kayano natap serius temen pirangnya.

"Ada apa Kayano?" tanya Rio heran.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Huh?"

 _Sementara itu, di tempat lain ..._

"Karma-kun."

"Ya?"

"Aku pengen ngomong sesuatu." kata si shota serius.

"Hee, Nagisa mau nyatain cinta? Maaf, tapi aku normal lho."

"Bukan itu!" muka Nagisa bersemu karena malu sekaligus kesal, "pokoknya dengerin aja!"

"Oke~"

* * *

Hari ini kelas terasa suram, karena ada aura-aura mengerikan yang berasal dari dua orang jenius di kelas. Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan Akabane Karma sama Nakamura Rio. Dua orang yang diketahui sedang ngambek-ngambekkan ini kini kelihatan suram sekali.

Meski ditatap sama satu kelas, dua-duanya sama sekali nggak terusik. Koro _-sensei_ yang sebenernya geregetan karena penasaran, langsung mingkem waktu dipelototin keduanya, seolah mereka ngomong 'gak usah nanya'.

Pada akhirnya, kelas berakhir dengan tanpa keributan sampai pelajaran terakhir.

Sepulang sekolah, Karma ngajak Rio ke belakang sekolah. Meski mood lagi jelek dan juga masih ngambek, Rio nge-iya-in aja. Toh meski sekesal apapun Karma ke dirinya, Rio yakin Karma nggak bakalan ngehajar dia.

"Gue suka sama lu."

Rio cengo, gak pernah ngebayangin kalo Karma bakalan ngomong gitu.

" _Seriously?_ Kita lagi ngambekan dan lu ngajak gue ke belakang sekolah dan tiba-tiba nyatain cinta?"

"Ya gue minta maaf kalo ada salah, gue gak suka kita ngambekan. Kesannya jadi saling nyuekin mulu. Terus soal tadi, gue serius. Sejak lu deket sama si lipan, gue suka kesel. Kata Nagisa, gue cemburu, dan itu tandanya gue suka sama elu."

Rio masih spechlees, tapi wajahnya juga menghangat. Dia jadi inget kata-kata Kayano yang ditujukan buat dia.

' _Rio, sadar atau enggak, kamu itu suka sama Karma-kun.'_

"Selama pelajaran tadi gue mikirin kata-kata Nagisa. Dan pada akhirnya gue sadar apa yang hati gue mau. Daripada terus dinanti-nanti, gue pegen terus terang aja sekarang, sekalian memperbaiki hubungan kita. Ri, gue minta maaf sama lu, lu mau kan jadi pacar gue?"

Rio neguk ludah, nggak nyangka bakalan ngalamin kejadian-kejadian yang ada di sinetron yang sering dia tonton. Hatinya juga jadi bimbang.

"Gue ..."

"Y-Yaudah, kalo lu gak suka gapapa, sori Ri, kalo gue ganggu elu."

Karma berbalik hendak pergi sambil merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Mungkin dia jenius di akademi, tapi nol besar dalam masalah cinta.

' _Lagian ngapa juga gue langsung nembak dia padahal kita lagi ngambekan?'_

"Tunggu! Gue maafin elu! Gue ... gue juga suka sama lu!" teriak si pirang kenceng-kenceng.

Rio _blushing_ parah, Karma nge- _freeze_ di tempat.

"Beneran nih?" tanya Karma nggak percaya.

"Y-ya iyah, beneran!"

Rio nutupin mukanya karena malu. Karma yang tiga langkah jauh di depannya mulai mendekat.

"Berarti, kita resmi pacaran dong?" tanya Karma tersenyum jahil sambil ngebuka dua tangan Rio yang nutupin wajah cantiknya.

"I-Iya ..." ucap Rio malu-malu.

"Yay! Berarti gue boleh ngelakuin 'itu' dong?" kata Karma menyeringai.

"Hah? Itu ap—"

Cup. Satu kecupan berhasil dicuri Karma.

"K-K-Kar ... ma."

Rio nutupin mukanya lagi. Wajahnya hangat dan memerah.

"Hm?"

"I-itu ... ciuman pertama gue." cicit Rio hampir nggak jelas.

"Gue juga kok."

Karma tersenyum lebar, lalu megang tangan si pirang buat ngajak pulang. Rio sendiri cuma masang senyum kikuk.

"Eh Ri, bibir lu manis juga. Kapan-kapan gue boleh cium lu lagi 'kan?"

"KARMA!"

Begitulah. Hari ini berakhir dengan jadiannya dua iblis kelas 3-E. Mungkin sebagian bakalan seneng ngedenger kabar ini, karena ada yang nganggap mereka itu pasangan serasi sejak dulu. Tapi mungkin buat sebagian orang lainnya, ini bencana, karena mereka bakalan jadi pasangan yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah Kunugigaoka.

* * *

"Tck, kenapa harus dia yang gantiin KM kalian sih? Orangnya bawel!"

Asano marah-marah, di depannya ada anak-anak kelas 3-E—minus Karma, Rio, sama Isogai, yang duduk manis dan kena semburannya.

"Yeee, baek dikitlah sama kita-kita, No. Kan dalam rangka bikin cemburu 'sahabat' elu." kata Maehara santai. Anak-anak kelas E lainnya manggut-manggut setuju.

"Sahabat dari hongkong." Asano sewot.

"Yaudah, lu mau kita bayarin pake apa?" tawar Itona sok _cool_.

"Kagak ada. Gue cuma mau nge- _date_ sama Manami. Sebel gue dia deket-deket sama si Karmapret. Kalian juga sama kampretnya!"

Anak-anak kelas E cuma bisa senyam-senyum. Mereka nyesel, kayaknya salah deh minta bantuan sama pacarnya ketua OSIS, kena ceramah! Mereka juga nyesel minta bantuan ketua OSIS. Intinya, nggak mau lagi mereka pake jasa pasangan ini.

"Kejem amat lu No, kita 'kan cuma minjem Okuda _-san_ beberapa hari, lagian gak sampe macem-macem, ini juga buat lombanya nanti." bela Okajima nggak mau salah.

"Bacot ah! Gue mau balik."

Sebelum pergi, Asano Gakushuu ngedeketin pacarnya, Okuda Manami, dan megang pipinya si gadis kacamata.

"Manami, kita kencan besok ya. Aku SMS kamu malam ini sayang~ Ah, maksud aku MALAM MINGGU INI." ucap Asano lembut sambil memberi penekanan pada akhir kalimat. Niatnya sih, biar yang lain bisa ngedenger.

Dan satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Okuda yang satunya lagi, sebelum akhirnya Asano pergi nurunin gunung menuju ruangan OSIS-nya.

Okuda blushing parah. Temen-temennya—khususnya yang jomblo, ngucapin sumpah-serapah buat Asano.

' _Dasar, mentang-mentang punya pacar!'_

Dan mereka pun membubarkan diri untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka semua seneng, akhirnya bisa melakukan pembalasan. Yak, apalagi kalo bukan nyatuin duo merah-kuning yang udah sering ngejailin mereka semua habis-habisan. Kayaknya mereka juga harus berterimakasih sama Koro-sensei senin nanti, karena udah bersedia bersekongkol sama mereka.

Tapi kalo kita melakukan sesuatu, pasti ada balasannya. Mereka semua neguk ludah ngebayangin apa yang bakalan pasangan iblis baru itu lakukan nanti di hari senin. Belum lagi kalo keduanya tau ngambekan mereka itu kerjaan siapa.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

 **Sekuel dari 'Time For Mission Love'. Usulan dari ReimDneir buat bikin Karma-Rio jadian, ya syudah aku bikin sequel-nya. Orangnya bakalan datang gak ya ... :3**

 **Ooh, ini juga buat Azunyan yang pengen KaruRi happy ending.**

 **Jaa, bye bye.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OMAKE-**

Hari minggu Karma ngajak Rio kencan ke taman bermain. Pengen nyoba rasanya kencan pertama, itu sih alesannya. Karma udah duduk manis di bawah air mancur, nggak jauh dari situ, dia ngeliat cewek berambut pirang dan bermata biru mendekat ke tempatnya.

"Ri, lu cantik." puji Karma yang liat ceweknya makin cantik pake dress biru muda.

"Ma, bilang aja mau apa?"

Omongannya dingin, Karma tulalit.

"Hah? Gue serius."

"Ya iyah, gue juga serius"

"Ri, serius, lu cantik" Karma _kekeuh_.

"Ma, gue bilang gue juga serius. Napa sih? Buruan bilang mau minta apa sama gue?"

"Kagak jadi dah."

"Yaudah. Ayuk jalan."

Karma jalan nyamain langkahnya sama pacar barunya. Karma mutusin buat nggak memperpanjang masalah karena nggak mau pacar barunya ini ngambek dan kencan pertamanya gagal. Yah, intinya dia nggak mau terjebak dalam adegan yang berpotensi mengandung unsur drama. Hmm, mungkin Karma harus mulai belajar menganut kepercayaan yang sudah lama populer, yaitu paham 'bahwa cewek selalu benar'.


End file.
